Demons
by SorensonShinigami
Summary: What do you get when you mix a drunken Cross with a disobedient Allen? This is what. WARNING: YAOI, PEDOPHILIA, RAPE, BONDAGE This is a song-fic


**Warning: Yaoi (Male X Male), Pedophilia, Drinking, Rape**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Allen and Cross DO NOT belong to me (which really sucks) and nor do any of the other characters in the other chapters.**

**This is Only Chapter 1!**

"Oi, Allen!" as his master called from the other room, Allen sat on his bed, holding a book in his hand. _Screw him _ he thought, turning the page of the novel _He's asked for to much lately, I might as well teach him a lesson by ignoring him._ The white haired boy dropped his book, it was boring anyways, and lay his head on the pillow, slowing drifting off.

The next thing Allen knew, he was being awakened by a harsh slap in the face, and found his master glaring at him. "Allen..." Cross began in a very dangerous tone. The boy tried to back away, but Cross had a firm grip on his shirt, which was rumpled from sleep. "Why didn't you come when I called you, idiot apprentice?"

Allen, still trying to escape the General's grasp, struggled to form coherent words. His cheek stung from where he had been hit, and the hold on his shirt made it harder to breathe. "I-I..."

His already sore face received another blow, accompanied by the words "Shut up! You deserve to be punished, boy!" Cross moved his face closer to Allen's, allowing his pupil to catch the distinct scent of alcohol on his breath. 

_Great... _ Allen thought _ he's drunk. I wonder what my punishment will be this time. Will he lock me in the cellar or push me down the stairs?_

But it seemed Cross had other intentions on how the boy had to pay for his mistake. "Strip." he ordered, leaving Allen doing a double take.

"Wh-what?"

Cross' eyes flashed with anger at having to repeat himself "Are you really brave enough to defy me twice, boy? I said _strip_!"

Knowing not to mess with his master, Allen took his shirt and ribbon off with shaking hands, then dared a look at the General, almost as if searching for approval, but the older man just scoffed. "Maybe my eyesight's failing, but you don't appear to be completely naked yet." he growled, causing Allen's trembling hands to move reluctantly to go down to his waistband, removing his pants, leaving him in his underwear, shivering.

Cross looked at him scornfully. "Underwear too" he told his pupil, an order on which Allen hesitated, but as his master raised his hand to hit the boy again, Allen obliged, feeling more exposed than he had ever felt, and he was shocked by what Cross said next: "Hand me that ribbon of yours"

Allen gave it to him, not knowing what his master was planning, but not optimistic. The General smirked, and pinned Allen against the headboard, holding the ribbon between his teeth. He used one hand to keep the boy still, and the other to move Allen's arms above his head, taking the ribbon out of his mouth and using it to tie his pupil's wrists to the board.

"M-master?" Allen managed to squeak, scared, but not at all surprised at where this was heading. Cross smiled devilishly, running his experienced hands over Allen's body, teasing the boy, causing him to gasp lightly. When those hands finally reached his nether area, it earned a cry from Allen's virgin lips.

"Please stop!" the young exorcist mumbled, as he felt the Generals mouth descending on his member.Despite the fact that Allen hated what his master was doing to him, he couldn't deny it felt good, Cross' tongue swirling around the tip of his manhood, teasing him. And that tortured him even more, enjoying something like this. _Master's really outdone himself on punishment _Allen thought to himself.

As Cross pulled away, Allen felt a surge of relief until his master unzipped his own pants, freeing a monster. "Are you ready, idiot apprentice?" he growled, but Allen could only sob fearfully.

Cross swiftly enters Allen, burying himself inside the younger boy, who screamed in pain. "Hang in there," he murmurs, running his fingers through the boy's white hair "and I'll make you feel real good."

He thrust inside the boy, searching for the spot that would make his apprentice see stars. Soon, Allen cries out again, this time from pleasure. "Found it." the General chuckles. A few more thrusts, and Allen is at the point of release.

"Master~" the words exit his mouth, as he comes on himself and the sheets of his bed.

Cross follows soon after, his apprentice calling for him like that was too much, he released inside the younger exorcist, and exits him, pulling the breathless boy close to him, after untying his bonds.

Allen lays there, sobbing softly. "Why?" he rasps, closing his eyes, exhausted from his ordeal, and soon, he is asleep in his master's arms.


End file.
